Promise
by Burning Phoenix
Summary: She had said that no matter what, they would see each other again. She said she would always be in his heart. Ten years have passed since then and he had all but given up hope, until he saw the painting..... ok i really suck at summaries. please read and
1. The Legendary Battousai

4

Hello everyone!! How's it been? Ok first off, I would like to say that if you are one of those people who are totally for the whole Kenshin/Kaoru pairing and you really don't like anything else, then don't read this. They don't get together. Kaoru's great and everything but, I don't really like her that much, so Kenshin is going to pair up with my alter ego, Alex. She might even drop by to chat. And I will tell you now that the first few chapters will be a bit small at first, but hopefully they will get bigger. Oh quick off-the-subject note, for those of you who know about my LOTR story, I know I haven't updated. The reason: my story is gone. It died with my old computer all those years ago ( just kidding…about the years thing ). So I am going to rewrite it and then post it again. Ok back to the topic at hand. Don't worry if you are reading this and some stuff like were I got the name Shinta or Ken-san and Alex's whole past relationship thing confuses you. It will all be explained, and if I don't it is either cause I forgot or in just isn't in there yet. Some stuff you might be able to ask me and Imight tell you, but probably not** . **ok on with the story, ohand I don't own Ken-san or any other characters except Alex and Naomie and any others I come up with. Sure would love to own Ken-san though**.**

**Promise**

**Chapter 1: The Legendary Battousai**

Slowly Kenshin and Sanosuke walked through town on their way back to the dojo.

**Kenshin:** "…So, how is Tsukioka Tsunan doing these days?"

**Sano:** "Dunno."

**Kenshin:** "Oro?"

Sano's expression turned to gloom.

**Sano:** "After the way we parted I haven't been able to bring myself to see him.

They continued on their way until they came to the art stand from yesterday.

**Sales Man:** "Oh! It's you, from the other day!"

**Sano:** "Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. What's up?"

The man rustled through an assortment of papers until he came across the one he wanted.

**Sales Man:** "There's something Tsunan-san wanted me to give you…

He handed the painting to Sano who received quite a shock.

**Sales Man:** "He said it's his final Nishiki painting."

Sano and Kenshin both stared at the painting of Captain Sagara.

**Sales Man:** "I don't know what he's thinking. He says he's starting a newspaper to publicize the Government's wrongdoings. I told him he's only going to get himself into trouble… sigh… and he was such a popular artist too."

Sano only smiled.

**Sano:** "Ah, well… sorry 'bout that too, old man."

**Sales Man:** "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sano looked up.

**Sano:** "Yeah I needed to get…" ( ha, on another errand for Tae-san )

But whatever Sano was about to ask for was never heard. He only stared straight ahead.

**Kenshin:** "Sano?"

**Sano:** "Hey what's that painting of, the one behind the guy with the two swords?"

The sales man gave him a puzzled look and turned around to look at the painting Sano was talking about. He moved the top one and immediately a small smile came to his face.

**Sales Man:** "Ah, you mean this one. Yes, this is my most expensive one."

Kenshin gave a curious expression.

**Kenshin:** "Why's that?"

The sales man considered them before answering.

**Sales Man:** "Well for one it's the only one that has been drawn of this particular person. And two…"

He handed them the painting. They looked down at it and instantly froze. The man in the painting was standing against a dark blue background with lightning. His legs were apart slightly with his sword in front of him and his left hand open with the sword end resting against it. He had red hair tied in a high ponytail with his bangs shadowing his right eye. But what made them both stare was what was on the man's left cheek: a scar shaped like a cross.

**Sales Man:** "…it's a painting of the Legendary Battousai. Believe me, there are plenty of people who would love to have a painting of the Famous Hitokiri Battousai hanging on their wall."

**Sano:** "Is that so?"

Sano looked over at Kenshin who was still staring at the painting.

**Sano:** "Who painted it?"

**Sales Man:** "A woman by the name of Alexia."

Kenshin blinked and briefly in his mind the picture of a woman with long blonde hair pulled high in a ponytail with beautiful green eyes appeared.

**Sales Man:** "She lives in the mansion on the top of that hill."

The sales man pointed to the left. There on the hill was a huge mansion. A small portion of a garden could be seen and they could just make out the people in it.

**Sales Man:** "She comes down every once in a while to get supplies and such. Very nice lady."

Sano gave the painting back and the man went to put it up. Slowly Kenshin and Sano started on their way back to the dojo.

**Sano:** "Well, it looks like someone has an admirer."

Sano teased.

Kenshin only smiled briefly.

**Kenshin:** "It would seem so."


	2. Himura Alexandria

5

**_Sano:_**_ "Well, it looks like someone has an admirer."_

_Sano teased._

_Kenshin only smiled briefly._

_Kenshin: "It would seem so."_

Chapter 2: Himura Alexandria 

**Kaoru:** "Wow, there was a painting of Kenshin? That's amazing!"

**Sano:** "Well, technically Kaoru, it was a painting of Battousai."

Sano explained. Yahiko looked over at them.

**Yahiko:** "If it was really that detailed and everyone but a few only knew what Kenshin actually looked like, could that mean that this Alexia knows Kenshin from his days in the Revolution?"

Kaoru thought about this. What Yahiko said made since. Because Kenshin had worked in the shadow of the war, civilians didn't really know what he looked like.

**Kaoru:** "Maybe we should go visit her? How about it Kenshin?"

Kenshin, who had just entered, looked up.

**Kenshin:** "Oro?"

**Kaoru:** "I was saying, why don't we go visit with Alexia. I think it could be interesting, don't you guys?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled.

**Kenshin:** "I don't know…"

**Yahiko:** "Yeah, come on Kenshin. It could be fun!"

Kenshin looked around at them and sighed.

**Kenshin:** "I can see when I'm outnumbered."

**Kaoru: **" Alright. Come on Yahiko, we need to change first."

Quickly Kaoru and Yahiko went to wash up and change. Kenshin sat down to wait when Megumi came to sit next to him.

**Megumi: **" You don't seem very thrilled Ken-san. What's wrong?"

Kenshin sighed.

**Kenshin: **" Honestly, I'm not sure."

Finally Yahiko and Kaoru were ready. So they made their way towards the mansion. It took them quite a while to get there. As they approached they noticed that the gates were open.

**Kaoru: **" Should we just go in?"

Before anyone could answer though a young girl, no older than 16, came to greet them.

**Naomie: **" Welcome. My name is Naomie. Are you friends of Alexia?"

**Kaoru: **" Actually, we came because two of my friends saw a painting she had done. We wanted to ask her about it."

Naomie smiled.

**Naomie: **" Oh you must mean the one of the Hitokiri. Yes many people come to try and get her to paint them one for a little cheaper prize. That's not why you've come, is it?"

**Kaoru: **" No, don't worry. We only wanted to talk to her."

Naomie nodded.

**Naomie: **" Then come this way."

So they all followed Naomie up to the mansion. Here and there a servant would stop to talk with Naomie and ask about the guessed. As they made their way to the front doors, they passed by many gardens; most home to the most beautiful flowers they had seen. There were roses of all colors, dandy lions, sakura and cherry blossoms, and a beautiful purple flower.

Kaoru: " Oh wow, what kind of flower is that?"

Kenshin: " It's called a Lilac. They are very rare." ( Ok not sure if lilacs even grow in Japan but we're gonna say they do and their rare. )

Kaoru and the others looked at Kenshin, who seem to have a far-off look in his eyes, as if remembering something.

Finally they made it to the front doors. Naomie pushed them open and then led them to a large room. The room, it turned out, had been somewhat modernized. There was a couch that arched in front of a huge fireplace. The fireplace itself was inlayed with red dragons. There was a small fire going, mostly to make the room more comfortable. The walls were made of a grey granite stone with black enamel. On the far right wall there were shelve with many assortments of books and papers. There was also a large wooden desk with dragon motifs to the right of the door.

**Naomie: **" Please make your selves comfortable. I will go inform Alexia that you are here."

With that Naomie bowed and then went out through a door to the left hand side of the room. Sano and Yahiko went and sat on the couch while Megumi and Kaoru went over to look at the books. Kenshin went over and leaned against the wall by the fireplace.

**Megumi: **" Amazing. She has so many books on modern medicine. I've never seen this many."

**Yahiko: **" Hey Kaoru, you should get on of these for the dojo. They're really comfortable."

Kaoru gave him a hard look.

**Kaoru: **" Oh no, then all you would do is lay around instead of train. And on top of that, Sano would probably never leave. Besides, we probably couldn't afford one."

**Yahiko & Sano: **" That's not true."

Kaoru smiled and turned back to the books. She scanned the binding of the books, noticing how many there were on just one subject.

**Kaoru: **" Wow, she has a lot of books on the Revolution. Wonder why?"

Naomie made her way down to the main room where Alexia was most likely to be found. She knew right away that she had to get her mistress to see these people but, more importantly, she needed to get her to see the man with the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. She smiled to herself. Alexia or Alex for short had told her many stories when she was young before her grandparents had died about a mysterious man known to most as Battousai.

She, however, had known him as Shinta. Naomie could hardly contain herself. She had heard about that fateful night when Alex had been seriously wounded to the point of death. She could tell that Alex really loved him, and now, a man who fit Battousai's description perfectly was here. She only hoped that it was really him. She finally made it to the doors. Naomie closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she pushed them open.

The room she was in had a huge bed with purple sheets and hangings. There was a small desk for putting on make-up and such. There were also a few books scattered on the bench next to it. To the left of the bed there was a pair of fine wooden doors with dragons carved into them.

To the left there was a balcony with purple drapes. The doors to it were open and standing on it looking out over the mountains stood a women. She had long blonde hair that almost touched the ground, though at the moment it was in a high ponytail. She had on a dark blue silk kimono that hung just below the bottom of the shoulder blades. The edges were black with gold dragons (can you tell I have an obsession ) inlayed in them. The front came down to show a little of her chest but, still managing to stay somewhat modest.

She had her eyes closed, but the minute Naomie got closer she opened them to reveal stunning emerald.

**Naomie: **" Alex, you have visitors."

Slowly Alex turned to look at Naomie. She sighed and turned back to look outside. When she spoke, her voice was quiet.

**Alex: **" I thought we went over this. I don't want to see anyone who just wants me to paint them pictures for a cheaper price."

**Naomie:** " I know but, that's not why they are here, they saw the painting of Battousai and wanted to come talk with you about it. And, I really think you should see them."

Alex turned back to give Naomie a quizzical look. Naomie only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Alex smiled.

**Alex:** " I can see you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

Naomie's smile only grew.

**Naomie:** " Nope."

Alexia shook her head.

**Alex:** " Alright, where are they."

Kenshin and the others had been waiting for a while when the door that Naomie had gone out opened. They all turned to see who it was. Naomie came in with a smile on her face.

**Naomie:** " I would like to introduce, Lady Alexia."

**Alex:** " Naomie quite that. You don't have to be so formal"

Kenshin started.

That voice. It can't be 

Slowly Alex came into the room. The others smiled, but Kenshin however, stared right at Alex with an expression of shock and pain.

**Alex:** " Now Naomie…"

Slowly Alex's voice trailed off into a whisper. Her expression turned to surprise as she stared at the man in front of her. Kaoru and the others looked from Kenshin to Alex, puzzled.

**Alex:** " …Shinta…"


	3. In Your Heart

4

**_Alex:_**_ " Now Naomie…"_

_Slowly Alex's voice trailed off into a whisper. Her expression turned to surprise as she stared at the man in front of her. Kaoru and the others looked from Kenshin to Alex, puzzled._

**_Alex:_**_ " …Shinta…"_

**Chapter 3: In Your Heart**

Kaoru looked from Alex to Kenshin.

Shinta? 

**Kaoru:** " Kenshin, do you know her?"

Kenshin, however, didn't seem to hear her. But his expression told her everything. He did know her and whatever it was, she could tell that it was painful.

**Megumi:** " I think we should go in the other room."

The others nodded and Naomie showed them to the room adjacent to the one they were in. Once the door shut there was only quiet.

**Alex:** " Shinta?"

Alex took a step toward Kenshin, but when he started and backed up against the wall, she stopped.

**Alex:** " Shinta, it's me. I promise."

Kenshin's expression became even more pained as he slowly slid down the length of the wall. His right leg was bent up and he used his left hand to keep himself steady. He bent his head and brought his right hand up to it as if it hurt him. Alex could hear his breathing become heavy. She stood there not sure of what to do when suddenly an idea came to her. Slowly she took a step forward and when Kenshin didn't move she continued. She kneeled down directly in front of him and placed her left hand on his chest, directly over his heart.

**Alex:** " Shinta, it's me. Remember what I said to you that day. I told you that no matter what, somehow, we would see each other again. I told you until that day came that I would always be here, in your heart."

Slowly Kenshin brought his right hand down and took hers. He looked up into her face with the same pained expression. Alex saw a tear come down his cheek. She smiled slightly and with her right hand she placed it on his cheek, over the scar.

**Alex:** " I made a promise to you Shinta, and I would _never_ break that promise."

Slowly she leaned her head down to rest on his chest and closed her eyes. She brought her right hand down and gripped his haori. She stayed that way for a few seconds when she felt Kenshin wrap his arms around her. He closed his eyes and slowly bent his head to rest against hers.

**Kenshin:** " Alex."

Alex smiled against him and kept her hold on him. Kenshin's grip on her tightened as well, as if he thought she would disappear the moment he opened his eyes. They stayed that way for a few minutes when Alex finally pulled back slightly to look at Kenshin's face. She smiled; the pained look in his eyes seemed to have lessened. She slowly brought her right hand up and with the back of her fingers touched his cheek. Kenshin closed his eyes again, as if to savor the touch.

**Kenshin:** " Alex, how…"

But before he could continue, Alex shook her head and placed her finger over his lips.

**Alex:** " I'll explain everything soon, I promise, but first I just want to stay like this, just a little longer."

Kenshin smiled as she leaned her head back down to lie on his chest. He took his right hand and gently laid it behind her head. He leaned his head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. His mind was still racing. Images of that day 10 years ago flashed before him. He remembered the events that had taken place, remembered the words she had barely been able to get out. Kenshin had always wanted to believe her but, as the years had gone by, he had slowly given up hope of ever seeing Alex again. And yet, here she was, as real and solid as any other human being. He was almost afraid to believe it, afraid that he would wake up tomorrow to find that it had all been a dream. Slowly he closed his eyes, wanting to think of nothing but Alex.

The others followed Naomie, who had thought it better if they have their own rooms.

**Naomie: **" It looks like you might be here for a little while."

So Kaoru and Megumi stayed in one room while Sano and Yahiko were in another.

**Naomie: **" I will have someone bring you some food and tea."

Once the door had shut, kaoru went over to the window and sat down in the chair in front of it. She looked out at the mountains that over looked the mansion and sighed. This woman, Alexia, obviously meant something to Kenshin.

_I guess we were never meant to be._

Megumi watched Kaoru by the window. She had known for a while that Kaoru was starting to have feelings for Ken-san, and she also knew that as much as he cared for Kaoru that he didn't share the same feelings.

Knock, knock

**Megumi:** " Yes?"

**Servant:** " I have food and tea for you."

**Megumi:** " Thank you."

The servant sent the tray on a table next to the door.

**Servant: **" If you need anything, just let us know."

**Megumi:** " Thank you. We will"

Quietly the servant bowed and then made her way out of the door. Megumi got up and poured both her and Kaoru some tea.

**Megumi:** " Here, why don't you have some tea? Then maybe we can see if there is a library here."

Kaoru took the cup and drank some of the tea.

**Kaoru:** " Alright. That sounds fun."

Wow three chapies already. Ok so it's not that big a deal, but hey, what can I say. E-N-Ways, plez R/R, I could use the comments, I'm not sure how this is gonna go and if I don't get enough good reviews, I don't know if I will continue or not. Oh and no flames, I mean if you didn't like the story, just don't review, I mean think about it, it's just one less bottom to push and less to write, right? Ok, I think that's all. Until the next chapie.

Burning Phoenix


End file.
